


Netflix and Chill

by LlamaCow



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyata invites Tamamori over to Netflix and chill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case there are people who don't know: "Netflix and chill" is basically slang for having sex

“Tama-chan~ Do you want to come over tonight and watch some Netflix? There's a great new show I think you'll like!” Miyata cheerfully asked him.

“So you mean we're going to 'Netflix and chill'?”

“Yeah I guess, so you want to?”

“Yeah sure, let's do that”

It was rare for Miyata to invite him over for a sex-date, although most of their home-dates ended in that way anyway. Not that Tama was complaining. On the contrary, the fact that it was so uncommon made it hot all the more. The casual tone with which he had asked was even more of a turn-on for Tama and he figured it wouldn't take them long to get naked when he rang the doorbell that night.

Well, that's what he had expected anyway...

He'd already been inside for almost forty minutes at this point and Miyata hadn't made any moves on him yet. Of course Tamamori could make a move himself, but he felt that since Miyata invited _him_ over for sex _he_ should be the one to do something. At first, when Miyata started to play the series he wanted to show Tama on Netflix, he thought that maybe Miyata wanted to set the mood a bit, but now he wasn't really sure what Miyata's plan of seduction was.

"Do you want something else to drink?" Miyata asked Tamamori as the episode ended and a new one was about to start.

"What I want is to take your clothes off and your dick in my mouth, but whatever" Tama blurted out in reply.

Miyata looked at him in surprise, "Wow, where did that come from?" He looked at Tama, who was pouting and had his arms crossed,"Why are you mad?"

"You invite me over to _Netflix and chill_ and so far we've only been watching this show..."

"...on Netflix?" Miyata added confused. “You don't like it?”

Tama rolled his eyes, "Miyata...don't tell me you don't know what Netflix and chill means?"

Without saying anything Miyata picked up his phone, trying to look casual. After a few moments he let out an “Oooh,” finally understanding what Tamamori had been thinking the plan for this evening had been, “...so you thought that I...” a smirk formed on his face, “Tama, you little slut.”

“Shut up! You're the one who invited me over! Besides, it's not slutty since you're my boyfriend.”

Miyata put his phone down and moved in closer to Tama, “Can't I think of it as a little slutty?”

A dark smile appeared on Tama's face, “Well, I did just say I wanted your dick in my mouth.”

Miyata gently pushed Tama into the couch so he was leaning over him, “Since we're Netflixing and _chilling_ might I suggest you start with my tongue?”

Tamamori decided he had waiting long enough for any action and yanked Miyata down by his shirt and clashed their mouths together. Taking Miyata's suggestion he licked at Miyata's lips, drawing out his tongue and luring it into his own mouth.

It didn't take long before he started to move his hands under Miyata's shirt. Miyata twitched a little at the touch, “Your hands are cold!”

Tamamori placed his hands firmly on Miyata's waist, making him cringe, “deal with it,” he said, his voice a mixture of impatience and desire.

“I guess I'll just have to lower my body temperature a bit to match your hands,” he moved back far enough to pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor. He lowered himself down again, Tama's hands now moving up his stomach and chest. “Or maybe I have to get you a bit hotter.” Miyata said as he moved his mouth to Tamamori's neck, running his tongue along it before he started sucking on a piece of skin he knew was one of Tama's sensitive spots.

“Hey, don't leave a mark! People might see!” Tama squealed.

Miyata raised his head, eyes dark and glistening with a touch of deviance, “Deal with it.”

Tama wanted to say something else in protest but let out a small moan instead as Miyata returned to work on his neck. Tama moved his hands to stroke Miyata's nipples with his fingertips. When he suddenly pinched one of them he felt the vibrations of Miyata's low moan on his neck, sending delicious shivers along his own spine and right down to his crotch. He moved his hips upwards to press his half-hard cock, still trapped by his clothes, against Miyata's. The contact made Tama gasp a little, even more so because Miyata's reaction was to roll his hips firmly against it. He also slowly started to make his way back to Tama's mouth, making sure to kiss every inch of skin between his neck and his lips. He found Tama's lips already slightly parted in anticipation. When he gave them a quick lick Tamamori's tongue immediately came out to meet his and draw him inside again. He moved his hands to the sides of Miyata's face, sweetly stroking his jaws with his thumbs before roughly grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling him even closer as he planted hungry kisses on his mouth.

The wetness of Miyata's mouth felt so good and, combined with one of his warm hands roaming around his chest underneath his shirt, was quickly making his jeans feel like nothing but a discomfort against his cock. Luckily Miyata was one step ahead of him and he felt Miyata's hand starting to fumble with his belt. Tama moaned against Miyata's mouth when he felt his hand wrap around him, easily stroking him to full length.

Miyata had only opened his pants far enough to be able to reach him, and Tama, who was also still wearing his shirt, wanted to touch Miyata's warm naked skin with his own. He removed his possessive hands from Miyata's hair and moved to sit up. Trying to minimize the time their mouths were separated he moved quickly to remove his own shirt in one smooth move. Miyata yanked down Tamamori's pants and underwear low enough for him to step out of them as he coaxed them towards the bedroom. Tama made sure Miyata lost the rest of his clothes on the way there.

He gave Miyata a little push to make him fall backwards onto the bed. He climbed in besides him, covering half of his body with his own. He wasted no time getting Miyata fully hard with strong strokes from his hand and he trailed his way down Miyata's body with his tongue. He positioned himself between Miyata's legs and rubbed the insides of his thighs, letting his fingers lightly rub past his balls.

Miyata let his head hang back and let out a soft moan at the first quick lick Tamamori gave the tip of his cock. It took a few moments of almost unbearable anticipation before he gave it another quick lick. By the third time Miyata peeled open his eyes and lifted his head just enough to look down to where his boyfriend was teasing him. That was apparently exactly what Tamamori had been waiting for because the moment their eyes met he wet his lips and lowered his mouth tightly over Miyata's cock, his hand wrapping around the base of it. A much louder moan escaped his lips this time, but he tried his hardest to keep his eyes fixed on Tamamori, whose dark eyes were looking up at him as he skillfully moved his mouth up and down, slowly swirling his tongue around the head and down the shaft of Miyata's cock. But Miyata couldn't help letting his head fall back again, groaning and breathing heavily, when Tama pressed the tip of his tongue firmly against the skin right below the head and slowly moved it up and down. Miyata got one hand in Tamamori's hair and grabbed a fist full of it, not hard enough to be painful but not entirely gentle either, “Fuck, Tama, you're so good at this.”

Tamamori, feeling very pleased with himself, had to resist the urge to take a break from blowing his boyfriend's mind to tell him “I know.” Instead he hummed in agreement, sending shivers of pleasure down Miyata's cock. Miyata grabbed a fist full of sheets with his other hand and gasped for air as Tama took more of him in his mouth, much more, “Y-you weren't kidding when you said you wanted my dick in your mouth,” he joked, hardly able to get the words out of his mouth between moans and gasps.

As wonderfully delicious the blow-job was, for both parties involved, Tama had no intention of letting Miyata come just yet. He started to make his way up his chest with kisses, occasionally sucking on his skin to pay him back for leaving marks on his neck earlier. He lightly traced his fingers on Miyata's stomach, taking note of the results of their hours at the gym.

The feather-like touches left a series of tingling sensations on Miyata's skin, not something he disliked. He waited patiently for Tama to make his way up his body. The slow pace gave him a moment to steady his breathing and come back to reality after Tama's pornstar-like performance on his cock.

Tamamori was clearly taking this whole _chilling_ thing seriously again as he seemed to be set on exploring every inch of skin between his cock and his mouth. By the time Tama had reached his neck Miyata was ready for the next episode to begin. Tamamori finally stopped his kisses when he got to Miyata's ear and whispered, “How do you want me?”

“I get to choose?”

Tamamori moved over to the other side of Miyata's neck, placed a slow kiss on it, “Yeah...” He lifted his head and looked Miyata in the eye, “Earlier I said that what I wanted was to get you naked and your dick in my mouth...well...” he brushed his lips against Miyata's, “...we've already done that...so what do you want to do?” he placed a firmer kiss on his lips.

Miyata flipped them over so suddenly Tama let out a yelp in a much higher pitch than what he would consider to be sexy, but he didn't have time to feel embarrassed about it seeing as Miyata's hungry lips were on his almost instantly. “I almost wish you still had clothes on so I could rip them off you,” he said in between kisses. “Then again...” he continued as he rubbed their cocks against each other, “having you naked has its perks.”

Tama dug his fingers in Miyata's shoulders at the contact and he instinctively snapped his hips up. “So?” he asked in a breathy voice, “what's the plan?”

Miyata leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer. He snapped it open with the one hand and let it run down the fingers of the other, making them nice and slick. He moved his lubed up hand between Tama's legs. And as if it was his second nature Tama spread his legs to provide him with better access. Miyata smiled and kissed him softly, “Let's make sure you're all ready to go while I think, ok?”

Tama let out a pathetic whimper in reply as the first finger slipped inside. Miyata thought it was the most adorable sound ever and tried his hardest to get his boyfriend to make it again by pushing his finger deeper inside of him.

“Now...how do I want you. That's a tough question” he lowered his head to suck at Tama's nipples and he slipped in another finger. It was clear from the way his long fingers were able to enter with ease that Tama wouldn't need a lot of time to get ready.

“I can't decide, you look too good from all angles,” he pushed a third finger in, the little moan Tama made making his cock twitch.

Tama sighed, both in annoyance and pleasure, “Whatever you perv, just hurry up and fuck me..”

Miyata reached for his nightstand again and retrieved a condom from the drawer. He handed it to Tama who frowned at him, “Here, please put it on me? My hand is busy,” as he said it he made Tama inhale a moan by twisting his fingers as he moved them in and out of him.

“Alright, a-alright”, he breathed, unable to hide a hint of a smile.

When Tama rolled down the condom onto Miyata's cock, making him bite his lower lip to hold back a pleased grunt, he gently pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself, Tama pulling his legs a bit upward, and he slowly, very slowly, pushed inside. He started moving in an equally slow pace, placing his hands on Tama's leg, lightly stroking his soft skin.

“You can move faster you know?”

Miyata smiled at him, “You should really work on your patience a bit, Tama-chan. I'm still thinking...”

“About what?” he asked as he pushed his hips down at Miyata, trying to get him to move faster.

“About how I want you.”

“You're having me right now, idiot”

“True...” he made Tama gasp as he made his next thrust a lot harder and deeper, keeping the same slow pace, “but...” another deep thrust and another small gasp from Tama, “...you never said... I had to...pick... just one way...to fuck you.”

Miyata's voice faded into the background as Tamamori's body was occupied with the waves of pleasure that were crashing through him every time Miyata pushed deep inside, slow but with force. He was only vaguely aware that Miyata pushed his legs apart and bent down, causing his stomach to rub against his cock, making both of them moan. He distantly felt Miyata's tongue licking the sensitive skin below his ear, sending shivers down his spine and making high pitched moans escaping his lips. Miyata moved on to his mouth, licking the lower lip until Tama opened up and his tongue slipped inside. They lazily licked each other with heavy tongues, Miyata keeping his thrusts slow and steady. Tama wrapped his arms around Miyata's neck and his mind became dizzy with the level of intimacy he felt. He was drowning in a pool of fuzzy feelings until Miyata broke their lips apart and asked, “Ready for something different?”

He didn't exactly wait for an answer, but slowly pulled out. He took a moment to look at his boyfriend and think about how beautiful he was lying there, eyes still closed, breathing slowly, skin already glistening with sweat, “Turn around.”

Tamamori made a soft disgruntled sound, the slow intimate pace had made him a bit groggy and he didn't really want to move, but he did what he was told all the same. When he was on all fours Miyata ran his hands over his round ass and gave it a squeeze, “Ready for some interval training?”

Tama, head still wrapped in the slow sex from a minute ago, just made an agreeing humming sound without really getting what he meant by that. Miyata pushed inside again in one smooth motion and started fucking him in a much faster pace than before. Tama let out a surprised “Oh!” and it didn't take long for his brain, and his body, to adjust to the new situation. He arched his back and pushed his hips into the motion as Miyata continued to speed up. Miyata dug his fingers in one of Tama's ass cheeks and placed the other on his hip to hold him close, “I love your ass so much Yuta,” he said between heavy breaths, beads of sweat running down his chest.

“Yeah?” Tama replied, breathing just as heavily, “I've heard it's pretty good,” he couldn't help himself from smiling a little as Miyata gave his ass a light slap. He went even faster, spurred on by the string of noises that fell from Tama's lips. Their bodies banging together with every hard thrust, Miyata now holding on to both of his hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh.

Tama needed both hands to lean on, with the fast and rough pace Miyata was setting, but just as he was about to tell Miyata (or beg, he really didn't care at this point) to touch him he felt a strong hand wrap around his erection. The different angle made it harder for Miyata to move as fast as he had been, but the way Tama tightened up at every stroke he gave him was definitely worth it.

“T-toshiya,” Tama moaned softly. Miyata, from years of experience fucking Tama, knew that he was close. He removed his hand from Tama's cock and gave him one more hard thrust before he stopped moving.

“hn? Whahappen?” Tamamori said, unable to make a clear sentence, “So close...”

Miyata pulled out again, “Yeah I figured,” he said as he was catching his breath and gently squeezing Tama's ass, “but I'm not done with you yet,” when he saw Tama's disgruntled face as he looked around he quickly added, “It'll feel so good in the end, I promise!”

Tamamori turned around to lie on his back, spreading his arms and legs to the side, “fine, just do whatever.”

“Actually,” Miyata said as he also lay down on his back, “I thought you could be on top?”

“Oh, did you now?” Tama tried to sound a little annoyed, but he actually thought Miyata always looked very hot sweating and moaning as he rode him. Plus, it would give him the change to go as fast or as slow as he wanted, so he willed himself up again. He straddled Miyata's hips and lowered himself down on to his cock. Miyata let out a long low moan and he closed his eyes.

“Hey!” Tamamori said in a stern voice as he slowly rolled his hips, “look at me.”

Miyata opened his eyes again and looked up at the face of his boyfriend, desire and dominance written all over it,“Yes Tama-chan.”

The large grin he had on his face disappeared as Tama started to move with more purpose. He groaned and placed his hands firmly on Tama's hips. He kept his eyes open and made sure he took in every move of Tamamori's muscles, every beautiful drop of sweat that ran down his pale skin, “Oh, fuck this was a good idea.”

Tama kept a steady pace, soft moans escaping from his slightly opened mouth, his hair sticking to his face as sweat ran down his hot skin. He made sure to keep his eyes on Miyata because every time their eyes met he felt his cock twitch inside of him, a feeling that went straight to his own. Again, seemingly reading his mind, Miyata wrapped his hand around it and stroked him in a pace matching his own movements. Tamamori let his eyes close and his head fall back, taking pleasure in the fact Miyata was still looking up at him as he moved up and down on his cock. He held out one of his hands for Miyata to grab a hold off so he would be able to balance himself better. Their fingers intertwined, “I love you, Toshiya,” he said with a voice that was more breath than sound. Tama's moans became louder and his breathing irregular as he increased his speed.

“Yuta?”

“Hng?”

“Let's end this with you on your back,” for the second time that evening Tama let out a high pitched yelp as Miyata changed their position again. All of a sudden he was looking up into his boyfriend's dark eyes. Miyata lifted Tama's legs over his thighs. Before he started moving again he dramatically licked his lips. Tama called him a creep (even though he was smiling).

Miyata moved his hand up Tama's chest, his skin slick with sweat and warm with arousal. He lowered himself down until his mouth was next to Tama's ear, “I love you too.”

Their mouths crashed together, Tama's hands in Miyata's hair, kisses alternating with moans and other sounds of pleasure. Miyata increased his pace and the depth of his thrusts when Tama wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer. Miyata was kissing and licking Tamamori on every piece of him he could reach, finding approval in the way Tama's body twitched below him and the sound of Tama's shaky voice repeating his name again and again.

Miyata managed to get a hand in between them to wrap it around Tama's cock. He had pushed him close to the edge a few times already so it didn't take long before Tama's whole body felt like it had sexual electricity running through it. He lost all sense of where he was and for a moment there was nothing else but the feeling of pure ecstasy washing over him. His whole body tensed up and his breath caught in his throat as he spilled his warm release on Miyata's stomach. The high pitched sound of euphoria that came with it was enough for Miyata to follow him off the edge.

Tama still felt his orgasm pulsating through his body when Miyata's head fell heavy on his chest. Both of them trying to catch their breath and momentarily unable to move. Miyata pushed himself up with a grunt to pull him self out and get rid of the condom. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on the nightstand to clean himself up a bit and he lay down on his back, arms stretched out so Tamamori could roll over and crawl between them. Missing the strength in his arms he just lazily brushed Tama's hair a bit,“So much...”

For a while they lay on the bed, Miyata slowly running his fingers through Tama's hair, Tama slowly tracing Miyata's shoulders and collarbone with the tips of his fingers. Wrapped in a warm blanket of post-sex bliss.

“So, what if I want to invite you over to actually watch Netflix?”

“I guess you can't,” Tamamori raised his head and gave him a promiscuous smile, “but feel free to invite me anyway.”


End file.
